Crying to Die Living for Love
by Bloody Mello
Summary: Ino is tring to kill her KIba saves her but it was an act she loves him was will happen when she finds out her tru love tryes to kill her  it starts of as KIbaxHinata and goes into GaaraxHInata
1. Blood and the traitor

This chapter was inspires by true events exaggerated the slut of my class is the inspiration for Ino (Krista) and her best friend (Annie) is the inspiration for Sakura

Yuki: OK so this chapter is all about how Ino and Sakura try to kill Hinata and Hinata falls in love with Kiba

Gaara: Isn't this supposed to be my love story?

Yuki: Are you jealous

Gaara: (blushing) U…uuumm lets get on with the story

Gaara: Yuki doesn't own Naruto

Blood and the Traitor 

Hinata sat at the edge of the waterfall with her arms and legs covered with blood and her clothes were cracking from dry blood, her eyes were puffy and red from crying for an hour strait she was still thinking about what happened at the academy that day and, Kiba. Kiba saved her from getting killed by the most popular girls at the academy Ino, and Sakura

**Flash Back**

"Hello Hinata" said Ino with an evil grin

"Hello Ino-san, Sakura-san" the small girl said cheerfully

"Don't act like you don't know why we're here" said the blond

"Yeah we know you've been trying to steel Sasuke from us" pinky said

"B…but I…I'm not"

"Oh Hinata's so gorgeous, she's oh so beautiful and every one has to love her" the blond said sarcastically

"Do you know what happens to the whores who try to steal Sasuke from us?" Sakura said pulling out a kunai

Hinata was ready to run out of the room but Sakura was faster and moved in front of the door and made a huge scar on Hinata's right arm in pain Hinata fell to the floor in tears she tried to escape but only managed to crawl to the other side of the room after hitting the wall it only took a few seconds for her clothes to get drenched in blood. Just as Ino was about to stab Hinata in her heart Kiba burst in the door and he grabbed Ino's hand and put her in a headlock while Akamaru pined Sakura to the floor. When Hinata finally realized that Ino and Sakura couldn't con after her she ran as fast as she could even though she was weak from blood lose. She tripped and landed on Sasuke getting up quickly she managed to say "Gomen Sasuke-kun" before running out of the building and strait to the water fall.

With Ino, Sakura and Kiba

"Well, well, well you should have told me that you're such a hero," said the leading blond

"Sure now remember the deal," said the dog boy with a sly grin

"Meet me at the waterfall in fifteen minutes"

"Whatever you say just don't forget to bring the things"

"Given see you then" she said blowing a kiss after the brunette

With Akamaru finally getting off the pink head she got up still oblivious to what just happened "what was the deal?"

"Oh you'll see and when you do I know that you'll like it"

With Hinata

After cleaning the blood off of her skin and washing her clothes she laid the wet fabrics on a large rock and started singing and dancing on the waterfall with her graceful movements she sang

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_Chorus_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_Chorus_

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

_(Kiba waked in on her but he only saw her outline and he liked what he saw)_

_Chorus_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_Why_

_I don't know_

When Hinata was finished with her song Kiba went out of the bush and called out the chorus of the song

"I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be I say all the right things at exactly the right time can I be everything to you"

Hinata was startled by this she saw that it was Kiba and she felt her heart melt but she also felt Ino's charka in the distance so her first thought was to run and that was just what she did Kiba still enchanted by the young girl's performance was pulled out of the trance by the sweetest voice of the shadowed figure saying

" You can always be my everything even if I have to wait for you forever"

Rethinking what just happened just then he was awakened by Akamaru barking and that would mean Ino was close and he knew it was time to receive his prize


	2. Do you know i love you

This chapter was inspires by true events exaggerated the slut of my class is the inspiration for Ino (Krista) and her best friend (Annie) is the inspiration for Sakura

Gaara- do I even come in to this series

Yuki- stop whining I'll put you in soon

Gaara- XP

Yuki- fine how about a cookie

Gaara- (makes big baby panda eyes and shakes his head yes)

Yuki- IMPORTANT- I don't know Hinata's mom's name so I call her Hinari I made it up and this family has a problem with the letter H Hyuga, Hinata, Hiashi, Hinabi and now Hinari

Disclaimy thing- I no own naruto or the characters if I did it would be rated tv ma & have hot man sex lolz tmi I know

Recap- "You can always be my everything even if I have to wait for you forever"

Rethinking what just happened just then he was awakened by Akamaru barking and that would mean Ino was close and he knew it was time to receive his prize

_**Do You Know I Love You**_

When Ino came close to Kiba he smirked Ino leaned in slowly kiba licked his lips in anticipation for he knew exactly what was coming Ino lifted her hand slowly to kiba's face to reveal a bag of beef jerky (A/N:lolz you thought it would be some thing perverted all of you are just as bad as Kakashi ;) ) he snatched the bag and leaned in to kiss Ino it was a short peck that left the diva stunned before Ino could recover the dog boy ran in search of his everything (A/N: remember the song) he didn't find the young girl but he did find Hinata 'ok so now the act is on' Kiba thought

"Hey Hinata are you feeling better"

"Yes Kiba I'm fine"

"That's good to hear, why were you out here in the first place?" 'Ohh Ino owes me big time'

"I, I umm… was just training" she tried hoping he wouldn't question her more

'She's a horrible liar' "ok do you mind if I walk you home it's really late"

She felt a blush creping up her neck "y…yeah s…sure"

"Kiba I just wanted to thank you for saving me at the academy"

"Well it was nothing anything for a pretty girl like you, here's your house" the boy said to a tomato red Hinata

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kiba whispered and brushed his lips against Hinata's

When the young blond regained her posture and realized what had happened she realized the Dog in shining armor had left to find the white-eyed princess so the blond witch started planning on the next move to bring down the Hyuga

**An Hour Later On The Phone With Sakura**

"Hello???" The pink haired girl said wondering who would call her so late at night

" I know exactly how to get the white eyed freak out of here and closer to Kiba"

"Do tell if it came from you it must be brilliant"

" I'm brilliant but all I'm gonna say is follow my lead at the academy tomorrow then everyone else will" Ino Hung Up

"Yes sir" She said cheerfully to no one and hung up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next Day At The Academy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok now it's time for the final attack, Sakura are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be lets do this"

"Hello little miss Hyuga"

"Hhh…hel..lo Ii…ino-chan" the young girl said with fear in her eyes

"Stop acting so helpless we know what you're trying to do!!" Said the bold blond

"Yeah!! You can't hide the truth from us" said the younger girl and shoot the blonde a questioning look clearly not knowing what she was talking about

"I…I d…do…n't kn..n..know w…what you…you're t…talking about" The petite girl said fear stricken

"You only act like this to get attention from your dream boy"

'Naruto' the indigo haired girl mumbled under her breath

"You fantasize about how he confesses his love for you, don't you Hinata?!?!?!"

The pinky finally realized this was her chance "You think that because you don't drool over him he's gonna like you, well he doesn't ever notice you he doesn't care no one does"

Hinata took a glance at Naruto and tears started forming in her eyes she realized Sakura was right Naruto wasn't even looking her way she was about to breakdown into tears when she heard a loud bark near her followed by a familiar hands encasing her torso

"You're wrong, you may not care but I do" he said

When Hinata looked up she hoped to see the hyperactive blond but instead saw the gentle face of an Inuzuka Hinata felt a little disappointment but at the same time her heart fluttered

'Do I love him, no I can't but he…… Naruto, just relax breath in out in out' the petite girl contemplated in her head

"Th…thank you Kiba –san"

'Wow there really is something wrong with her'

"Remember I will always be there for you"

(Now you imagine what happens cause I did a time skip and now we're in the Hyuga Household)

"So every thing is set"

"Hai Hiashi" (sp?)

"So there is nothing I can do to stop this"

"Only the sand village can do that at this point"

"When will she have to leave?"

"A month before HIS thirteenth birthday"

"So we only have 13 moths how ironic, so Kankuro will come for her"

"Yes everything will be prepared for her in time"

"When will you tell her?"

"As soon as possible we don't want a shock when we get there"

"Right then you are dismissed"

Just as the person leaves and Hiashi takes out a small box, in the box is a five carat lavender diamond engagement ring (five carats is big& diamonds aren't always clear)

'Hinari our daughter will turn out like us, I want her to find love but-'

"F…father" the small girl stood in the doorway

"Yes Hinata," said in a stern voice though his mind was weak

"Whose ring" was all she managed

"I...it was Hinari's" He stuttered of the first time in front of his daughter

"But I thought-"

"Yes this is the only thing I kept it will be shipped to Suna and given to——that is not any of your concern, I had a long day go make me some tea"

"Yes Father as you wish"

Hinata had a way of cooking things better than perfect and even more so when she was happy, and she was happy the only thought on her mind was Kiba, the name echoed through her head she was so lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Hinabi sitting by her, Hinabi loved to watch Hinata cook but she was forbidden because she always hurt herself trying to prepare a meal like Hinata, she still had scars from burning herself on her wrist and a deep scar on her foot from dropping a knife, so she watched in marvel at the one thing her sister was better at than anyone in the family at this point Hinata was making her father's favorite pastry because he was obviously very frustrated, Hinata had just placed everything on a tray when her father entered and he started screaming

"Hinata!!!" the heirs was startled when she herd this and almost dropped the tray "How could you let Hinabi watch you cook you know that is forbidden!!"

"I'm sorry!" she said with her head up and she froze this was one of the rare times she didn't stutter, the corners of her father's lips curved up very slightly "Very well, where is my tea."

Hinata placed the tray in front of her father's favorite seat and watched as he enjoyed the food.

While she was still thinking of Kiba her cousin walked in going unnoticed by Hinata

Hiashi and Neji exchanged glances and Neji took Hinata out of her daydream

"Hinata could I speak to you for a moment… in private" his voice had an under tone of nervousness

"Oh of course Neji-ni-san" she said hesitantly noticing her cousins uneasiness

As they walk to the next room Neji tried to organize his thoughts

He cleared his thought and began to speak "Well Hinata you see Hiashi has arranged… your father feels that in order for peace to be maintained between Suna and Kahona a joining between us that goes farther than a treaty, do you understand?"

Hinata vaguely nodded her head then quickly declined "Not at all"

"Ok then umm your father arranged for someone to come by in exactly a year and a month and take you to the sand village to meet your fiancé and prepare for the marriage" at this Neji closed his eyes waiting to hear Hinata's reaction.

" What!!!! I'm HAVING AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

__*__cue end chapie 2__*__

Gaara- ohohohohooh is that me im the HIM aren't I I know I am!!!

Yuki- Gawd calm down you act like a two year old

Heys sorry for the cliffy and I'm defnitly gonna update more pinky promiseand gaara will be coming in real soon


End file.
